


Prompt 6 - Faint

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Prompt 6 - Faint

Stiles passed out after the encounter with Wendingos. Peter checked him and used a blanket to prevent shock. They headed homeward in the jeep.

"Wha?" Stiles startled awake.

Peter used his free hand to pull any pain. "Shh... you passed out. I thought it was better to get out of there and then check you out."

"'kay," Stiles mumbled. 

Peter was cleaning Stiles up when he woke again. "All okay?"

"You're the only one hurt," Peter said.

"Okay, then," Stiles replied. 

"No, it's not," Peter said. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Stiles mumbled. "Do better next time."

"You better!" Peter said.


End file.
